


Flustered

by wendigowhisperer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imprinting (Twilight), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowhisperer/pseuds/wendigowhisperer
Summary: Reader is a tough Quileute tomboy, and Jaspers manners and the way he treats her like a lady flusters her to no end. (Takes place after breaking dawn and everything, Quileutes and Cullens have a truce. Can totally add more if anyone wants)
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Flustered

They had all met in the middle of the woods, the pack on one side of the stream, the Cullens on the other. Sam and Carlisle had decided, with input from their respective families, to come to a truce and put an end to the treaty. To forgive and forget. 

Sam stood in the front, Jacob and Paul on his sides, and (Y/N) and Leah standing tall behind them. The rest of the pack was spread out, talking amongst themselves and even to the Cullens on occasion. Everyone was weary, but they trusted Sam to make the best decision, and Jacob was especially tired of having to choose sides.

(Y/N) tried to make small talk with Leah with little success, she seemed too on edge to be friendly. So the younger girl skipped down the rocks, barefoot, to meet with Embry and Seth on the stream. They were talking with Emmett, the giant vampire. She had no problem butting into their conversation, and none of them seemed to mind. Seth seemed relieved to have her there. They talked about trucks, and building and wrecking bikes and Emmett seemed surprised she knew so much about it.

It was interrupted when Sam called her over, and she rushed to the middle of the water, standing with him in front of the Cullens. 

"This is my sister, (Y/N). I want her to know what's going on and give her input." Sam introduced her to the head of the coven. He always kept her in the loop, grooming her to be his second in command she guessed. 

Carlisle held his hand out, smiling gently. "Hello (Y/N). I'm Carlisle, and I'm sure you know Edward, and it seems like you've met Emmett. These are my daughters, Rosalie and Alice." He gestured behind him as they stepped forward. "And my wife, Esme."

(Y/N) shook hands all around, being as friendly as she could manage when Rosalie grimaced at her bare feet, muttering something about messy dogs on her way back.

Carlisle looked around, confused. "Where's Jasper?" 

Just as he asked, a striking golden blond vampire jumped down the hill, chuckling as he stepped up beside Alice. "Sorry, I got distracted at home." 

(Y/N) avoided his eyes, subconsciously running her fingers through her short hair to straighten it. She looked a mess and suddenly she was aware of it. 

Jasper moved forward to greet her, admiring her tanned skin and shiny black hair. She was definitely more beautiful than he thought a shifter could be, long lashes and strong features, and big round eyes. He was immediately taken, and reached his hand out to her. 

When she took it, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her fingers softly, with a quiet "It's nice to meet you, ma'am." 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, and it felt like she was on fire, as if she'd melt straight through the ground if he wasn't still holding on to her. She couldn't talk so instead she nodded and pulled her hand back, moving to join Sam and Paul, trying desperately to cool her face down before they noticed. 

Everyone had noticed though. Something happened, and (Y/N) wasn't sure what, but they could all feel it.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

It had been a month since the truce was set, and (Y/N) had been working non stop alongside her brothers. She was quickly becoming a strong and capable addition to the pack, and Sam couldn't be prouder. 

Today she was with Embry, Jacob, Seth, and Quil, at the edge of the woods, stretching and working herself up for a race. Jake was undoubtedly the fastest in wolf form, with Seth and Embry tied for second, but (Y/N) wouldn't accept it, claiming that if you couldn't be the fastest in human form as well, it didn't count. So here they were, ready to run like hell and dodge trees, the competitive spirit in all of them stronger than the safe and rational one. 

She was barefoot of course, claiming shoes would throw her off. (Y/N) stretched her arms up, cracking her back as everyone got in line. She smiled at Seth, the poor kid looked so nervous. Embry and Quil bickered about Quils foot being over the line, and when they finally shut up, Jake counted down. And on zero they took off. 

It was a 3 mile run to the stream and back, and Sam would be waiting when they got back to make sure no one was cheating. 

(Y/N) ran faster than she thought she could, noticing that the boys had spread out further and she couldn't see them. She dodged trees, leaping over grown roots. As she ran, someone jumped in next to her and sped ahead out of sight. When she approached the stream, Jasper Hale was there waiting. 

In that moment she forgot about the race, and stopped in front of him, panting and wiping sweat from her face. 

He admired her then too, seeing her skin glisten and watching as her muscles tensed. He looked up and realized she was already watching him, smirking almost. 

"Like what you see?" She laughed at his embarrassed expression, jumping in the stream to clean her feet.

"Well, since you asked, I actually do, darlin'." She froze, listening to his long drawl and her heart skipped. "You really are somethin' beautiful, miss." 

(Y/N) looked up, cheeks burning. Even now, sweaty and covered in dirt, he thought she was beautiful, and it made her anxious to no end. 

They met eyes and he smiled kindly, holding his hand out to help her step out of the water. She took it, jumping at the cold shock, and pulled herself up to him.

They were only maybe a foot apart, and the air was tense when she finally released his hand. Sun beams shot down through the trees and touched Jaspers face and reflected like tiny diamonds across his skin. 

The urge to reach out and touch him was strong, and she almost did, small calloused hand inches from his cheek when Sam and Jacob came running through the trees. They were heard before seen, so Jasper had plenty of time to disappear, leaving (Y/N) in a daze. 

They called her name and she glanced up, coming to her senses. She made some excuse about finding an injured animal and demanded a rematch, which Jake didn't protest because apparently Embry had won.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

(Y/N) had thought about him every night since they met in the woods. The way he smiled at her, told her she was beautiful. It wasn't the first time someone told her, but it was the first time she believed it. 

Everyone on the reservation noticed she was distracted, lovesick is what Emily told them. She knew the feeling, the feeling of warmth, how everything around you turns fuzzy when you think of them. They laughed at first, thinking (Y/N) was too tough and stubborn, but no one else had an explanation. 

She sat around the bonfire that night, between Leah and Seth, half listening to everyones stories. She flexed her hand, trying to remember the cool feeling of Jaspers, jumping when Leah nudged her. 

"We've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes, are you okay?" 

She looked away, feeling guilty, and cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry. I haven't been feeling good lately."

Everyone made noises of concern and Emily walked over to her, offering to take her home, which she gladly accepted. The drive was quiet until they pulled into Emily and Sam's house. As soon as they were inside, she sat (Y/N) down and asked what was going on. 

Playing dumb was useless, Emily always found out, so she gave in and told her everything. About Jasper, and the woods, and how beautiful he was and how no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't leave her dreams alone and it was wearing on her. 

"You're in love." She rubbed (Y/N)s back, trying to soothe the embarrassed girl. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"No! Sam would kill me, he would be so angry. I can't do this right now, he expects me to be fully focused on the pack. I couldn't do that to him." 

"Well, you being distracted thinking about him definitely isn't helping. Try to find him, talk to him. Confess and maybe you can get it off your mind."

"But.." She huffed and scrubbed her face, "What if he's just messing with me. What if he just thinks this is fun, and he doesn't care about me."

Emily frowned and held (Y/N)s face in her hands. "Then you move on. You'll never know if you don't talk to him. But you truly are beautiful, and loving, and caring. If he can't see that then he's the crazy one."

She leaned her cheek into Emily's hand and sighed, heading upstairs for the night. Tomorrow would be a long day if she didn't get any sleep. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The next day she woke up determined. Determined to find Jasper and confess, determined to possibly embarrass herself. Most likely. 

She ate breakfast quickly with her brother, assuring him that she felt much better and was just going to run to wake herself up. It was sprinkling outside, the cool water was a relief. She silently shifted, after undressing and dropping the clothing somewhere in the trees, and ran. 

(Y/N) felt relaxed almost, coming to terms with whatever was going to happen as she breathed in the cold air. Her paws crunched leaves and branches as she slowed to a walk, circling the stream, hoping today would be one of the days he randomly decided to show up. 

She waited, shaking the rain from her fur, when a twig snapped behind her. Immediately she turned in defense, relieved to see Jasper. He smiled when they made eye contact and she froze, heart hammering. 

His golden eyes were the only thing she could see, everything else disappeared, and she was suddenly warm, filled to the brim with love and admiration, it felt as if she was floating above herself and the realization hit her. She had imprinted. 

Jasper moved forward, confused, trying to ask her if she was okay. When she finally snapped out of it, she stepped to him and pressed her snout to his chest, feeling absolute euphoria when she touched him. 

He seemed to realize what she wanted and obliged her, reaching and brushing his hands through her fur. She melted to the touch and fell to the ground in front of him. He hoped this meant what he thought it did. Jasper didn't know much about the shifters, but he did know what imprinting was. 

She decided now was as good a time as any to shift back, and did so, slowly. When she stood in front of him, fully naked and open, neither of them even noticed. Their eyes were only on each others, sharing smiles.

"Good morning, darlin'." He politely turned away at her flustered expression and took his sweater off, holding it behind so she could take it. And she did, gratefully.

She blinked slowly at him, reaching up to touch his face finally, gently running her fingers along his cheek. "You already know what I'm going to say don't you?" They chuckled together and he moved closer. 

"Well I'm hoping I do, I've been waiting to hear it since the second I met you. You've been the only thing on my mind." He softly cupped her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "You're my mate, you're what I've been longing for, waiting for. Everything I could have ever wanted, I finally found you." Jasper closed his eyes, praying she would reciprocate. 

He was surprised when a pair of soft warm lips met his, but didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, bliss washing over them.


End file.
